Enterprising Drabbles: Continuing Voyages
by brodie-wan
Summary: A not so weekly continuation of my previous thread, where theme words or phrases will dictate the subject matter a short 100 word fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Admittedly, I lost a little inspiration for Trek fic when the UDC challenge ended recently. I wrote a couple of Star Wars vigs, but haven't really caught on there either. Perhaps, I'm in a cyclical down turn of some sort. So, with that in mind, I reached out to my buddy Mira_Jade for some inspiration. Spock/Nyota is definitely my favorite canon pairing, but reading it and writing it have not been my top priority. therefore, Mira sent me a few drabble themes from a LiveJournal. I haven't every figured that site out, but I was happy for a fresh set of themes to work with.**

I will let you know that these are not traditional drabbles. I decided to let them run their course, though most are not over 200 words. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these.

**19. McCoy, career changes**

Personal Log of Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy:

Damn the Romulans! Damn the Vulcans! Damn the human race while you're at it. I know; great way to open my personal log. Well, it's how I feel and you're just gonna have to deal with it. I didn't ask to witness the destruction of a fleet, the implosion of a planet, much less the death of god awful amount of our own crew.

Damn it! I'm no stranger to blood. I'm a doctor for god's sake, but I didn't sign on as an emergency room, triage surgeon. I've seen more blood in the last couple of days than in six years as family doctor.

When my ex took everything, I figured why not join the military, at least they'll take care of me. And a fine job they've done with that. They've stuck me with a juvenile captain, a self righteous Vulcan (aren't they all), and crew mostly younger than the captain. Have you seen the navigator? Chekov? A kid! This isn't what I signed up for. But, I guess I should have figured that out before all this happened.

If nothing else, the juvenile captain is a good friend. If I have nothing else other than saving lives and keeping his ass out of trouble, it'll have to be enough.

**44. Spock/Uhura, silk **

Nyota Uhura stood before the mirror in her dorm room. She felt exposed, even if only Galia was present. Her roommate would want to know everything. There really wasn't much to tell, and what there was surely wasn't fit for public consumption. And if she told Galia, it would be public knowledge in a matter of hours.

"So, who's the guy?" Galia asked from her bed; lying across it in only panties and a bra.

"Who says there's a guy?" Nyota said, feebly trying to derail her roommate's insatiable curiosity.

"Even if you weren't modeling a sexy black silk dress in the mirror, you're a terrible liar."

Nyota didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to talk about the commander either. "It's private."

Galia laughed. "Whatever Nyota. But if you're worrying what he thinks about you in that dress, don't."

"I'm not worried. But, it's a delicate situation. With this guy, you have to be subtle, you know? I'm not sure how he'll react?"

"If he has a pulse, it'll be beating faster. No doubt."

**65. Kirk, Spock and McCoy, I report to who?**

James T. Kirk had no illusions about who was in charge aboard the Enterprise. The trouble was getting the next officers in line to know their roles. The fact that Bones has the authority to relived Kirk of command made him incorrigible when trying to explain to him the 'green blooded son of a bitch' was his superior officer. In fact, Spock recently came to Kirk to complain, or inform as the Vulcan had stated, that the Doctor was not rational and should promptly relieve himself from duty. When McCoy later commed with his side of the story, he explained that logic dictated the nearest airlock for the first officer. Kirk sighed.

**79. Uhura and Sulu, sailboat **

When Nyota entered the rec room, the first thing she noticed was Hikaru placing a very fine model sailing ship on a shelf at the opposite end of the room. It seemed out of place as the rec room was all silvers and grays, with more technological distractions to choose from.

"What do you have there, Hikaru?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hello, Nyota," he replied in greeting. "It's a model of the original Enterprise."

"Don't we have one of those on displa-"

"Of course," he replied, unperturbed. "But that one was not constructed by me."

Nyota's eyes widened at the revelation and she regarded the model with new attention. "It's magnificent, Hikaru."

"Thank you," he replied, doing his best to hide his embarrassment. "It has taken me the better part of 6 months to complete."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two****: But, wait! There's more.  
**

**16. McCoy, it's not the years, it's the mileage**

"You're not serious?" Bones said, shaking his head and taking a pull from the beer in front f him. "You can't be. It is utterly ridiculous."

"Why?" Kirk replied, one elbow on the bar, resting his beer glass on his knee. "You think you have the corner on misery, there Doctor?"

"I don't know anyone who can claim the most misery, but I've had my share."

Kirk shrugged. "Me too."

"You're still a Kid, pardon the expression, and can't have too much to complain about. I've had more years of marriage that you have of rational thought. And I'm not sure what's worse: reckless thrill seeking or being married to Satan herself."

"Just because you drew the Queen of Spades, doesn't mean you're misery is greater than mine. I've been without a father for 26 years and that includes my stepdad."

"It's not the years, Jim, it's the mileage."

**64. Kirk, Spock and McCoy, landing party **

As soon as they materialized, Spock's tricorder was scanning the surrounding area. He looked intently at the readout screen.

Kirk decided to use his senses and scanned the area for signs of life, while McCoy folded his arms and frowned.

"Lighten up, Bones," Kirk said jovially. "I'm sure Spock didn't really mean for you to relieve yourself from duty?"

"Indeed, I did, Captain," Spock replied. "In fact, the Doctor might want to give himself a sedative to improve his general disposition."

McCoy fumed. His face reddened and Kirk thought there might be more than a verbal retort. He put a hand up to stop McCoy and looked to Spock. The Vulcan had a silly grin on his face. Kirk was momentarily shocked at the sight. He turned back to McCoy and saw that a vein may well burst in his friend's head. He heard Spock start laughing.

"Sed-a-tive," the Vulcan repeated through his laughter.

"Air lock!" McCoy shouted and lunged past Kirk toward Spock.

"Aw, Hell," Kirk said in frustration. "Not another one of _those_ planets."

**87. Kirk and Uhura, truce**

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're an ass."

"When you say ass can you be more specific?"

"Jack ass."

"Ok. Good. We're getting somewhere. So you think I'm like a donkey's behind?"

"You got that right."

"What about the donkey reminds you of me?"

"Well, the hind end not withstanding, its stupidity comes to mind."

"Donkey's aren't dumb."

"We're getting off the subject. You call me here for a reason. What is it, Captain?"

"I want to declare a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes. A truce. A cease fire. An amicable working relationship."

"You're not known for your diplomacy. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Trust me to what?"

"You called the cease fire; you must have an idea of why we're constantly butting heads."

"My attitude toward women?"

"Is that a question?"

"No."

"I'm listening."

"I promise not to date…er, sleep with more than one crew person a month."

"…"

"Joking! In fact, I think I'm in love. The real thing this time."

"Really. Who? She needs to be warned."

"You would ruin my first chance at true happiness?"

"No. I would prefer to insure that she has a chance at happiness in the future."

"This truce needs work. What are you going to do for your side of the bargain?"

"I will not call you anything but captain on the bridge and I will endeavor to see value in your judgment."

"Ouch."

"Those are major concessions...Captain."

"Ok. I will do my best to deflect most of Bones' snarky comments toward Spock."

"Spock is a grown man. He can handle himself. This isn't about him."

"Fair enough. Though it was an honest effort."

"I know."

"Perhaps, we should just try to be nice to each other."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Perhaps we both need to settle down."

"Ok…"

"This isn't the academy anymore. This is the real thing."

"Yes, it is. I know what you mean…Jim."

"Sounds weird doesn't it."

"Very weird."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

**96. Spock Prime and Uhura, what might have been **

She was a friend. Nothing more. A good, trustworthy, thoughtful, and compassionate friend. But the thought of her as a lover, much less my one true love, never crossed my mind. Was there something there, something I missed? Probably. She was a beautiful woman; striking in an exotic, sensual way. I never thought about it at the time. I was too busy being a Vulcan. Too busy with science and being first officer. I am a Vulcan. I am logical. But age has mellowed me. And now I have time to reflect; even to wonder wistfully: what might have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful praise of the last set. I'm a littele hit miss these days, but I've just made a deal that will secure fic themes for the forseeable future. ----best Lando voice. Thanks Mira! **

**Continuing Voyages **

**Edit **

Captain James T. Kirk ran an exasperated hand through his hair and let out long whistle. Before him, on his desk sat seven PAAD's containing each department's budget request for the year. He had no desire to read them. In fact, he preferred to assign the duty to his second officer, but that would not go over well with Starfleet commend. He was captain. He was expected to do the mundane as well as the exciting. Picking up the first data pad, he saw Scotty's plan for the year. Was that much copper tubing really necessary? After making a few cuts, He set the pad aside. Six more to go.

**Footnotes **

McCoy entered the turbo lift on deck six to a wistful looking Kirk.

"What you smiling about?" he grumbled in Kirk's general direction.

"Date with Christine last night."

"Ah. Wonderful."

"It was."

"Look, since you're in such a good mood, I need to talk to you about something."

"Don't worry, Bones, I've kept the secret this long, why would I tell anyone now?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Wait, I don't care about that and don't try to change the subject."

Kirk folded his arms and waited.

"Chekov has been having some morale issues lately and it might do him well to here that he's doing a good job."

Kirk's opened a little and he looked at McCoy dumbly. "Are you serious?"

"Very," McCoy replied, not breaking eye contact with the captain. "The kid's shy, Jim, but he's also brilliant. He's also young and a long way from home."

"Better and better. Who am I, the kid's father?"

McCoy intensified his gaze. "For all intents and purposes, yes. Now give him a pat on the back and tell him you're proud of him."

**Margins**

When McCoy exited the turbolift and entered engineering, he was met first by the slight rise in temperature, but also the calming din of the warp engine and accompanying systems. Though he seldom came to this part of the ship, he was always surprised by how big it was; so many stairs and pipes and computers. And, high ceilings; really high ceilings.

McCoy shook his head. Soaking up the atmosphere of the ships engine room was not the purpose of this trip. He wanted to see if Scotty experienced the same treatment of his supply requisition.

He found the feisty engineer sitting at his desk, which was open to the rest of the room.

"Well this is odd," McCoy joked to Scotty's back. "I expected to find you hip deep in grease, oil, or whatever other fluids you work with down here."

Scotty swiveled around and smiled at the doctor. "Only every now and then, Doc. I like to be in the thick of it, but I also have other people to do it for me. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

McCoy returned the smile, while tapping the PAAD against his thigh. "I just got my budget request returned from the Captain. He butchered it."

Scotty tapped his computer monitor with his knuckles. "Mine too! He actually sent it back with red lines through his cuts and notes in the margins. What's gotten into the lad?"

McCoy arched an eyebrow and frowned. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I'm not sure he knows exactly how his cuts will affect us in the long run. Want to come with me?"

"Not this time, Doctor. I have grease to attend to."

**Red Ink **

McCoy entered Kirk's ready room holding a PAAD and wearing a disgruntled scowl.

"What is this?" he asked, lightly tossing the data pad onto Kirk's desk.

Kirk picked it up and gave it a cursory once over. "It looks like your inventory requisition request."

Pointing at the pad, McCoy said: "That's not _my_ request. What the hell did you do to it?"

"Bones," Kirk began congenially.

"Don't 'Bones' me. Just tell me why you edited my request. I need everything I asked for."

"Dr. McCoy, then," Kirk stated, more officious this time. "My command is under the biggest electron microscope Starfleet has. I need to come in under budget. Not over budget. Not at budget. Under budget."

"So you cut my supplies?" McCoy answered incredulously.

"I had to, Bones. You'll be happy to know yours is not the only affected department."

"I'm not happy at all, Jim. Did you arbitrarily cut the other departments, too? Did you think that if you were going to do something this major, you might want to meet with the department heads?"

"Umm, no," Kirk said, beginning to see how he might have erred.

"I know this is a military ship with a chain of command, but, Jim. But this is the kind of thing that make people angry."

**Masterpiece**

During his debriefing on the Naraada Incident, one question that kept popping into Kirk's mind was: What are the Romulans making of all this? The admirals told him it was nothing he needed to worry about. 'We have diplomats for that', they said. Given that fact that he was now under attack by a Romulan vessel, Kirk wondered about the masterpiece of diplomatic writing which comprised the existing treaty.

"Lines were drawn, Captain," the Romulan Commander sneered. "You have crossed those lines.

"Far be it from me to remind you, Commander, but we are both in neutral territory. You firing on my vessel merely for coming here, is an act of war."

The Romulan smiled derisively. "You have returned fire, Captain. It appears we are at an impasse."

Kirk showed a bewildered smirk. "For a xenophobic people, you come off mighty aggressive."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks, again, to Mira_Jade for her creative ficlet themes!**

**Gaila: "Independence" **

"How dare you talk to me that way! You don't know me!" Galia exploded, her girlish features twisted into a mask of rage.

"I was jus-"

"Just trying to judge me! Frack, I really don't need this."

"Galia calm down," Nyota soothed, trying to tame to rage she had just incited. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"Quit while you're ahead, Uhura," the Orion cut in. "She's Orion, she must be a slut!"

"That's not it, Galia. I'm just concerned. There have been three men in as many weeks."

"So…what? I don't have the right to see who I want?"

"Of course you do, but this affects me, too. You don't live her alone. We're both new to the Academy and we're new to each other. We have to have some ground rules."

"Number one, don't judge me because the color of my skin," Galia answered, after a deep breath."

"I apologize for what I said. Will you forgive me? I was not implying that all Orion women are promiscuous. I know the history. My people have a history of slavery too you know?"

Galia looked skeptical. "They do?"

Of course. It was hundreds of years ago, but it's not something Africans forget. I don't wear it on my sleeve or anything, but I am aware of the past."

"It's not the past for me, Uhura," Galia stated, evenly. "It's the recent past anyway. I have vivid memories of things I was made to do; things I had to do to survive."

Galia sat on her bed, looking away from Uhura; staring at the lamp on the night stand.

Nyota fought the urge to touch her roommate's hand. The situation was too volatile. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You have no idea…what I did; how long I've been doing it."

Nyota looked her in the eye. "No, I don't. I have no idea."

"N-Nyota, It's good to be free, you know. I actually love the Federation…more Starfleet. They rescued me. I don't owe them anything, but somehow I want to serve."

Nyota wasn't sure about the change of subject, but she let it go. For her part, listening was the best thing she could do.  
"I forgive you, Nyota," Gaia said, quietly. "I can get pretty defensive about my past."

"That's understandable," Nyota replied in sympathy. "And not uncommon in most species."

"You don't seem very defensive; at least from what I've seen so far."

Nyota smile mischievously. "Give it time, Galia. Give it time."

**Nero: "Avarice" **

As Spock was escorted from his time ship, Nero was practically hopping in place to get his hands on the treacherous Vulcan.

"By the gods, Spock," Nero began. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Spock remained silent, only staring blankly at the tattooed Romulan.

"Nothing to say? Fine. Let me do the talking. I have been waiting for you, Spock. Waiting a very long time. I've had a long time to thing about what I would do with you. Believe me, I've thought of plenty of ways by which I could kill you. Even today, I thought about choking the life out of you. It would feel good to witness your death personally. But, even I, a greedy man, have found a way to make you suffer which will satisfy me long after we part company. It pains me not kill you now. But my brief suffering will be worth it."

"I did everything I could. It simply did not work."

Nero's blood boiled and his anger bloomed over his face in a pulsing death mask. He punched Spock in the stomach and when he doubled over, the Romulan pushed him to the ground.

"You will know pain, Spock!" Nero screamed. "I promise you! Your plan may have failed, but mine will be successful. I'm going to make you watch."

**Pike: "Insistence" **

"Captain, I have a priority one message coming in from Starfleet Command: Eyes Only," Uhura reported from her station behind the captain's chair.

Kirk didn't respond immediately. He'd known this was coming, You don't engage a Romulan war ship and get off scott free. The question bouncing around his skull was whom the messenger was going to be. Would they make a point by having Admiral Pike dress him down or would it be a stranger, a ranking officer who opposed his captaincy in the first place. Either way, this was not going to be pleasant.

"Captain Kirk?" Nyota repeated.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied distractedly. "I'll take it in my ready room.

Rising from his chair, he made for his office. "Spock, you have the conn."

"Captain," Spock answered, affirming the order.

Kirk entered his office and rounded the desk quickly, settling into a chair and activating his monitor.

Pike.

"Dammit Jim, you're a Starfleet Captain, not a maverick!" Pike began without preamble. "What the hell are you doing out there?"

Kirk blinked and tried not to let his lip curl at the Bones-like comment. Coming from Pike with almost as funny as when McCoy did it.

"Trying to stay out of trouble, Sir," Kirk replied.

"Must not be trying too hard. The Romulans are calling your actions and act of war."

"With all due respect, Admiral, sneezing in their general direction is considered an act of war."

"You think this is funny, Captain?" Pike said, his stern countenance, hardening into a glare. "This is the kind of thing that can get you busted back to the academy."

Kirk straightened in his chair. "Not funny, Sir. But, it's rather absurd. The Romulan warbird entered the Neutral Zone and skimmed the border of our side. When we tracked then, maintaining a respectful distance, they took the opportunity to test us. They fired first, Sir. My report and those of my officers confirm it. In fact the ships log can show you all just what occurred."

"We know what happened, Jim," Pike said, adding some warmth to his admonishing tone. "This isn't about fault. Well, at least not about who started it. This is about what you did after being attacked."

"You expected me to take one on the chin when a cagey, rather mysterious enemy attacks my ship?" Kirk responded hotly.

"We have treaties, Jim. You know this. I expect you to act like a Starfleet Captain. I know you have a lot of pride. I know you have a lot to prove, but this…this was reckless. What if you hadn't been able to disengage? What if the battle cost you more than a few bumps, cuts, and bruises?"

"I would deal with it," Kirk replied still a little charged.

"Don't be an ass," Pike declared. "I know you're smart. Show me. You know what a maverick is, Jim? It's 'an independent individual who does not go along with a group or party'. A captain, on the other hand is 'the commander of a unit or a body of troops'. They are not mutually exclusive, but I'm asking to think of the crew and the ship before your pride. This has to be your first duty."

Kirk didn't know what to say. He thought of making a joke about the definitions, but logic won out. Pike was a friend, a mentor even. He was making this call for a reason; a reason Kirk needed to take seriously.

"I've grown up fighting, Admiral. Three years at the Academy didn't drive that out of me."

"That was the old you, Jim. That was the guy I met in the bar in Iowa."

"The old guy is still in there," Kirk said, thoughtfully.

"Look at me, Jim. You were made for this command, but you still have a lot to learn. I'm glad the fighter is still in you. You'll need him. But the wisdom and knowledge gained in your training temper him. Remember how you said the Romulan was cagey. I see some of that in you. Hold your cards close to the vest, not out in the open. Be prepared, but don't always go with your feelings. Get me?"

Kirk exhaled. "Yeah. I get you, Sir."

"Good. Keep your nose clean for a while. I'm not saying you have to tow the line for eternity, but for now, please stay of trouble."

"Yes, Sir."

Pike's face disappeared to be replaced by the Starfleet insignia. Kirk leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and steepling his fingers over his mouth and tapping his index fingers together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clandestine **

"I don't believe I understand the allure," Spock said, as he was shoved into a supply closet on Deck 11.

"Be quiet or you'll kill the mood," Nyota responded while pressing him against the high shelves and her soft lips to his.

"Nyota," Spock said, with an admonishing tone. "This is not appropriate. We are bo-"

Her lips moved from his cheek to his neck, a spot she knew he could not ignore. She nipped, the sucked his pulse point, garner the physical reaction she desired. Taking a breath, she said: "You weren't about to say 'on duty', were you?"

"It is an inescapable fact," he answered, a deepness in his voice previously not there.

"There are other duties that need to be addressed," Nyota breathed taking hold of the hem of this uniform shirt and tugging it upward.

"I am intimately aware of your passion and spontaneity, Nyota," Spock replied, short of breath. "But this is a side of you I have not seen before."

She stopped her ministrations to look him sternly in the eyes. "Don't over analyze and don't make me explain. If I don't get some reciprocation soon, you'll be standing here alone with no shirt or pants."

Spock's hands rose and took hold of the hem of her skirt and pulled upward.

**Foretelling **

"I love her, Bones," Kirk said matter of fact as he, McCoy, and Spock materialized on the jungle planet.

"Good for you, Jim," McCoy responded, dully.

"I mean it," Kirk reassured. "My days of sowing oats are over."

"Sowing oats, Captain?" Spock inquired still looking intently at his tricorder.

"He thinks he done mating with woman with a pulse," McCoy replied, quickly.

"It wasn't anything with a pulse," Kirk corrected. "I have standards."

"Gentlemen, the main manufacturing facility is .5 kilometers east of here," Spock said, reminding them of their mission."

Kirk started walking and the other officers fell in step with him. "Jim, don't make me bring up the Undari cadet whom you specifically said 'need-"

"-A glaring exception!" Kirk cut him off, keeping the damaging tale at bay. "Did it ever happen again?"

"Well, there was the brunette waitress who-"

"Okay! Okay! The point is: that's all over now. Christine is the only woman for me."

"Great," McCoy added, stoically. "You've gone from insufferable gigolo to lovesick puppy."

"He has matured," Spock commented.

"That' s not what I meant, Spock," McCoy said. "But I don't expect either of you to get it."

Kirk looked to Spock, who remained characteristically straight faced. "That's right, Spock. We wouldn't understand. Being a grumpy divorcee who really needs to get…"

"Shut it, Jim! I'm doing fine without a woman. I don't have time for one anyway. Too busy."

"Here we are," Spock said.

"Time to go to work," Kirk added.

"Let's get it over with," McCoy sighed.

**Secondary **

"I don't understand why you are bringing this too me, Captain," Sulu said, bewildered. "Wouldn't Lt. Uhura be a better judge?"

"Listen, Hikaru," Kirk said conspiratorially. "I need another guy opinion. Is it ok that I call you Hikaru?"

"Sure, Captain," Sulu replied, still trying to make sense of the encounter.

"I decided to buy Christine a gift. Spock won't understand its nurturing appeal. Bones will find the sound it makes annoying. Scotty gave me the idea. And, well, Chekov is just a kid."

Kirk brought a small box from behind his back and presented it to Sulu. Sulu took it and immediately noticed that whatever was inside the box was moving. A muffled sound escaped from within.

Sulu eyed Kirk warily. "Is this a joke, Captain? Is some large spring activated snake going to jump out at me?"

Kirk smiled encouragingly. "Your caution is noted, Lt. But no, this is a genuine gift for nurse Chapel. Just open the box."

Sulu carefully lifted the navy blue lid from the square box. Before he even looked inside, he heard the chirp. It was a pleasant sound so he removed the lid completely.

"What do you think?" Kirk asked.

Sulu's eyes went wide with recognition. "Captain, this creature must be taken to the nearest airlock and ejected into deep space."

Kirk knitted his brow in consternation. "What? This little ball of fluff is nothing but cute and cuddly."

"Captain, it's a Tribble and it is a dangerous creature to have on board a starship. Don't you recall Admiral Johns lecture on how they disable _The Constitution_?"

"Must have been asleep," Kirk replied, petting the chirping Tribble. "Admiral Johns had that effect."

"If you give that thing to Christine, she'll like it, but we'll all pay a heavier price. I suggest a database search before giving it to her. Tribbles and _The Constitution_. Fascinating cautionary tail, Sir."

**Transparency **

Jim Kirk was uncomfortable and he didn't like it. The reason for his discomfort was on his way to Kirk's ready room. On any other occasion, it would be a pleasure to have Bones come to his office, but today, Jim had hard questions for his friend and CFO.

When Bones entered, he wouldn't look Jim in the eye. He looked overworked, tired, haggard, and a host of similar words.

"What is it, Jim?" McCoy growled. "I'm busy. Out of the blue summons to the Captain's office are a waste of my time."

Bones finally looked up. His eyes were sunken and hard. His shoulders were slumped but his stance was defiant.

"I wouldn't have called you, if it weren't important," Kirk replied, coolly.

"What's so important, _Captain_?" McCoy said adding a sarcastic edge to the last word.

Kirk, who had sitting on the front edge of his desk, stood. "What's going on with you, Bones? You're even moodier than normal."

"Is this really why you called me here, Jim? Some kind of pep talk? How long have you know me? For the most part, I'm not a happy guy."

"I know you've had some struggles, but you're attitude has changed for the worse in the last week or so. I was sure you'd be happy for Christine and me, but it seems to irritate you more than when I made you my wingman."

McCoy grimaced. "I really don't have time for this!" he declared and turned to leave.

"Doctor McCoy!" Kirk exclaimed, hardening his voice. "Stop right there. This is about more than you and me. I have had reports from at least a couple of different sources, that your bedside manner has gone from tame to tense; even hostile in some cases. Why are you raising your voice to crewman and scaring your nurses with aggravated tirades.

McCoy was nodding his head as he look at the floor.

"You have something to add, Doctor?"

"Damn straight I do," McCoy barked. "Now that you're dating one of my nurses, you have your owner little informant in Sickbay. Everything I do is going to get reported. Right?"

"Christine is concerned, Bones," Kirk said sympathetically. "Thing-"

"A Ha! I knew it! A God Damned spy! McCoy growled.

Kirk grabbed McCoy's shoulders and shook him. McCoy's arms came up from below breaking Kirk's grip. "Talk to me, Bones. Don't lock me out!"

"Keep your hands off me, Jim," he said, glaring coldly at his friend. "If you want to stay friends, you better steer clear of me for a while."

With that, McCoy left the office.

Kirk stood, silently, arms crossed, in the center of the room.

**Habitual **

Personal Log of Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy:

_I hated losing my cool with the Captain. It made look bad and probably hurt the kid's feelings. I'm just sick and tired of being miserable and yet all the love and happiness around this place is driving me equally up a wall. I mean, damn, Spock and Jim both have girls and I'm sittin' her twiddling- Ah never mind. _

_I also didn't mean to say Christine Chapel was the Captain's spy in sickbay. I don't know where my head was; has been. Of all the people on this ship that need counseling, I considered myself at the bottom of the list. Perhaps that was a miscalculation. _

_Where is a ship's counselor when you need one?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Crew and a Captain Like Me **

Captain James T. Kirk was drinking coffee…for a change. It was the morning of his maiden voyage as official Captain of the Enterprise. He carefully removed the cup from the replicator and took a tentative sip.

"So, Bones," he began. "Do you think this crew is ready for a captain like me?"

Doctor McCoy sipped at his own steaming mug. "Ask me again in six months, Jim. If we have been blown up, shot up, strung up, or brought aboard a virulent agent that kills us all, then yeah, we're ready for you."

"The question was rhetorical," he replied, thoughtfully.

**Call it Non-verbal Communication **

No one ever accused Jim Kirk of being unobservant. Now that things had settled down, and that Spock and Uhura's relationship was out in the open, Jim still seemed to be in a cold war with his communications officer.

It wasn't that they hated each other. It was that Kirk was nosey and kept his hawk eye on her and his first officer while they were on the bridge. He wanted to catch them swapping meaningful looks; practicing their non verbal communication. How ever much fun it was, it was also voyeuristic, intrusive, and certain to further alienate them from him. He thought about letting it go.

**I'm a Doctor, Not a Walking Punchline **

"Dammit, Jim, lay off the jokes," McCoy growled, after Kirk had cracked another one about his lack of a love life. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's just my point, Bones," Kirk replied, reassured. "You're grumpy. All the time. You need some lovin'."

McCoy just stared. "Did you really just say that to me? 'Lovin'?"

Kirk opened his hands, seeing no problem with the term. "Look. Christine has a friend I want you to meet. She's not in medical, so there would be no conflict of interest."

"I don't need you to set me up, Jim," McCoy replied, wearily. "I'm just concentrating on my career."

Kirk laughed. "You need my help more than I thought, Bones. You sound like a woman."

**Aggressive Negotiations **

Kirk watched as the leaders of the two factions yelled and pointed fingers at each other. Each man was young and well built, strong looking and muscular. Though their diplomatic garb looked cumbersome, Kirk could tell that each man might fair well in a fight.

"The fact that you invited the Federation into our conflict shows that you and your people do not have confidence of victory," yelled the red bearded man, dressed in purple, green, and yellow.

"It is not a lack of confidence, Krystian," replied the clean shaven man dressed in orange, brown, and yellow. "It is a desire to keep our world from destruction. But we will not lay down for you."

Kirk stood, tired of the bickering. "Why don't you fight about it?"

"Excuse me," the diplomats said in unison.

"We have been fighting for years; even decades," Krystian said.

"No," Kirk declared. "Why don't the _two of you_ fight it out?"

**At the Day's End **

"It was improbable and highly illogical," Spock said of Kirk's unorthodox solution to the stalemate on Cassh.

"But it worked," replied Nyota, sitting on the edge of her bed removing her stockings.

"That it did," Spock said, unzipping his dress tunic. "It is hard to believe that years of conflict could have been avoided by a fist fight."

"Given the culture's public gaming preoccupation, I think it harder to believe it wasn't discovered sooner," Nyota replied.

Spock sat on the bed next her. He was shirtless and bootless. She was still wearing her undergarments.

"But, I say we leave that behind us and open our own set of negotiations," she added, touching his face and leaning in for a kiss.

"Ever clever," Spock replied, pulling her close and opening his mouth to her advance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Thank you to all who are continuing to read my Trek Drabbles. They have grown and are no longer drabbles as much as little ficlets. This newest set was inspired by a manga romance challenge which I discovered while trolling for themes. These are the first five of a list of twenty-five. I will be doing them sequentially, but not all twenty-five consecutively. I've been offered a rather fat list of new themes from a friend and reader mira-jade. Those will be shuffled in as I proceed. Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll leave a review to let me know I'm doing something right. Enjoy! **

**#1 star gazing**

When Jim didn't find Christine in her quarters, he knew there was only two other places she might be; sickbay or the recreation center. He checked sickbay first just to be sure she was working overtime as she did from time to time. When he was not able to find her there, Bones shaking his head without looking up from his PAAD, he dashed down the corridor toward the rec center.

When the doors swished open, he scanned the room quickly left to right. He saw her standing at the viewport, hugging herself against a non existent cold. As he approached, he noticed a peaceful countenance. He relaxed that much further and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"What you looking at?" he said softly, smiling.

"I'm just taking in the view," she replied. "And waiting for you."

Her fingers intertwined with his giving him a light squeeze.

"It's been quite an adventure finding you," he said. "I've been all over the ship. I was this close to taking a shuttle outside."

"Why didn't you ask the computer? It…she knows."

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun."

"You're lucky you arrived in time, Jim. Stargazing only captured an idle mind for so long."

She smiled enticingly and snaked and arm around his waist, snuggling more closely to him.

"But there's so much to see," he said, raising a hand to indicate the vastness of space.

"Indeed there is…" she breathed letting her hand slide to the top of his rear end.

"Well that's about all the stars I need to see," he said quickly, letting out a startled breath. "Shall we head back to my quarters?"

"But I haven't had dinner yet," she pouted. "And I was hoping for a movie afterward."

Jim's enthusiasm lessened visibly as he saw her lower lip protrude that much further. "A movie?"

"And drinks before dinner," she said nodding her head voraciously.

Kirk furrowed his brow and regarded her suspiciously. "Wait a minute. Something's fishy here."

Christine's laugh was musical. "There sure is. But you should have seen your face, Jim."

"Ha. Ha," he replied. "So we're off to your quarters then?"

"After dinner," she deadpanned.

**#2 love letters**

"Why the long face," Chekov whispered from his navigation station. "Another transmission from Cindy?"

Sulu nodded wordlessly trying not to create unwanted attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy to get communications from your girlfriend?" Chekov pressed.

Sulu slightly inclined his head and slid his eyes in Chekov's direction. "Not here, Pavel. This isn't bridge talk."

"I cannot think of a better time to talk about your love life than now," Chekov replied. "It is a boring shift. Not much else to do."

"The captain has a knack for commenting on all relationships he's aware of; shipboard or not. I'd rather keep Cindy off his scanners."

Sulu felt a hand clap him on the back. He looked up to see Captain Kirk's blue eyes alive with the energy of potential gossip.

"Cindy?" Kirk said, grinning. "Is this the senior cadet at the Academy I've heard about? Tell me everything, Hirkaru."

Sulu shot Chekov a glare and turned a smile to the captain. "Yes, Sir. That's her."

**#3 moonlight walks**

Captain's log: Stardate whatever. Computer, fill it in.

I have just returned from an awesome date with Christine. After returning to Earth and being debriefed by Starfleet Command, Christine and I were able to have a quiet dinner at an on campus restaurant for command officers. After dinner, we took a walk...I can't believe I'm saying this…in the moonlight. It was nice. We talked about the recent Romulan encounter and how serving on the same ship and being in a relationship can be stressful. Christine said she didn't like that I went on so many away missions. I can see what she means. Most captains delegate when it comes to away missions. It's just not me. I think she gets that. But she worries none the less.

We talked about Spock and Uhura; me about how weird it was and she, about how cute it was. Christine knows well about the thing I had for Uhura, even after it was revealed she was with Spock. I…we have gotten past that, though she has to punch me or slap me now again. Most women wouldn't stand for that, but Chris knows my heart is with her. My heart. I don't think it will ever be normal to talk about my feelings. It's ok with Christine, but hard with anyone else. I can talk to Bones sometimes, when he's not wearing his judgment cap.

We talked about Chris' ex, Roget Korby. What an idiot! I listened patiently all the while wanting to find this guy and simultaneously kick his ass and thank him for breaking her heart. The ass kicking speaks for itself and maybe the thanking does as well. But hey, if the guy hadn't broken her heart, she wouldn't be with me.

We talked about Bones; a topic that was bound to come up given he is my best friend and her boss. They are friends too. We discussed his generally cranky demeanor, the reason for it, and how we might be able to soften it. Ultimately we found that it would probably take an act of God to change Leonard McCoy.

We finally stopped walking…and talking. You do the math. I'm a happy man.

**#4 secret admirer**

When Spock entered Nyota's quarters, he noticed the red rose sitting on the side table just inside the door. It was not his rose. In fact it was the third rose left outside Nyota's quarters in as many days. It was not in his nature to be jealous, especially given that his love had brought it to his attention when the first gift arrived. The gifts speak for themselves. The red rose is a symbol of passion and desire, something Spock, with admirable restraint, showed Nyota regularly. He raised an eyebrow once again retreating to the place in his mind where he stored the list of potential stalkers. His lips quirked at the word. It was an indulgence. There was no real evidence of malicious intent. No sinister purpose. It was simply a statement; a statement which, logically, begged a response.

**#5 private picnics**

"Where are you taking me, Spock," Nyota asked curious as to the location of their lunchtime picnic.

"I would rather it be a surprise," he replied. "I prefer to witness your expression when we arrive?"

Looking over his shoulder at the ticking number on the turbo lift readout, Nyota grinned. "Engineering?"

"No cheating," he intoned, stepping in front of the readout.

She screwed her face at his action and leaned against the wall feigning a pout.

A moment later, the turbo lift door swished open to reveal the heavy pipes and walkways which connected the different areas of main engineering.

"AHA!" Nyota exclaimed as they exited. "Now that we're here, where are you taking me?"

She eyed him closely as she waited for his answer. For all the controlled Vulcan façade, Nyota could tell that he was up to something. When they arrived at the spot, a ten meter stretch of walkway with stairs leading up at either end, she asked:

"How did you choose this spot?"

He sat in what was like the exact center of the walkway and began to unpack their lunch. "It only seems fitting that we give some small homage to the anniversary of the captain's promotion."

She affected narrowed eyes at the reference to Kirk encroaching on their private time. "This is the very spot where the captain was detained after returning from Delta Vega."

Nyota took in the surrounding area. "There isn't very much light here."

Spock allowed a small, rare smile. "I'm afraid that is purely coincidental."


End file.
